


City Lights

by onlyasmallfish



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Middle Earth, Sort of sad, aralas - Freeform, naked, set in tokyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyasmallfish/pseuds/onlyasmallfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is beautiful and mysterious. As is his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City Lights

Aragorn/Legolas fic. Modern AU set in a hotel in Tokyo. Sort of inspired while listening to Halsey’s [Ghost](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ao4o-XRU_KM) and maybe inspired by the music video. This is from Aragorn’s point of view.

This story is also posted on [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11598071/1/City-Lights)

* * *

 

The scent of tangerines dances about him, mingling with the stale echo of sweat and lip balm, but winking with confidence underneath the heavy lidded darkness of his outer shell. Sunken cheeks aglow, a rainbow hue of sweat reflects off candy lights, splayed out in the persistent blackness of night. His eyes shine, glowing like cities and staring out at where the stars meet.

 I whisper his name. A lyrical ballad of foreign speech rolls out of my mouth in one word. He turns, bony shoulders pale and bare melting into a back of frigid ivory that is hot to the touch. How contrary he is. His smile is playing with me, faint and magical, but his eyes are the opposite of how his mouth sings.

Sheets like satin clouds float along my skin, silky. They slide down his body as he moves, pooling in his lap, just barely covering. The top of the triangular shape in between his hips peeks above the fabric. His hair slithers through my fingers and tumbles over his arms. A waterfall of threads, as white as starlight whispers over the smooth shape of his chest.

 His hands are like spiders and dance across my body. Teasing, caressing and finally tangling themselves inside my palm, the long fingers of pale moonlight curling around the dark honey caramel ones of my own. So thin.

He murmurs a solitary word, his deep gaze fixed intently on the dance he has engaged with our fingers.

"Min."

His face turns up to me, a delicate moon of rustic beauty. My hand loses its partner as his discovers my cheeks, followed by its twin. His forehead touches mine and he whispers to my eyes.

“Tad.”

The warmth is gone, so are his hands. They do not return.

The mattress creaks as he stands. Sheets tumble to the floor. He is bare. Illuminated from behind, he walks to the window, his hips moving in a smooth motion. Porcelain skin glows, features brought to light as he moves closer to the pane of glass. He presses a hand to the invisible barrier separating him from the world and gazes down at the beauty below.

He is beautiful.

I lift myself from where I sit and walk behind him. I wrap arms tenderly around his waist, pressing my chin gently onto his shoulder. His back moves with the slow intake of his breath, warm against the softness of my chest.

Mysterious is his aura. Shrouded from the world but not invisible. He glows purple.

Seconds tick by that become minutes. Minutes are long but they are irrelevant to him. Though his body seems lifeless, it’s still warm. I jump when his hand presses lightly to the side of my head, bringing it towards his so to close the cold gap. His hair feels soft against my cheek.

His voice comes in a lilac whisper.

“Neled.”

His eyes somehow find mine.

An explosion of light stares out at me, hard and bright on their backdrop of deepest, clearest blue. Mirroring the night about them. So huge. Beautiful as they gaze intently into mine.

Movement inside them excites my heart and it breathes his name. But he cannot hear. Glistening orbs of iridescent wonder clouded by crushed dreams. Diamonds of pure water swallow them.

He blinks.

I watch as the lights go out in the city.

**Author's Note:**

> Min - One  
> Tad - Two  
> Neled - Three


End file.
